


Lion Heart

by kurasio



Series: Harry Potter AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他的頭髮是淺橘色的，像是包裹鮮奶油的橘子蛋糕。他聽見他用松子般的嗓音咯咯地笑，說話時先張開嘴，才向這裡傾過上半身。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他大概又漲紅了臉，李馬克想，就像那日的李東赫的頭髮，火紅色的，像隨時要起火燃燒。

他總在猜李東赫今天是什麼顏色的。

午餐的長桌上他坐在Lucas的右手邊，叉子鏟著南瓜與炒蛋心不在焉。Lucas還拿著從赫夫帕夫學長那裡求來的符咒學筆記臨時抱佛腳，李馬克卻只是盯著盤子裡的食物發呆。直到那人一屁股在他面前坐下他才循著聲抬頭。你怎不來找我，李東赫氣呼呼的，鼓著臉頰像隻柔軟的小熊。他見栗子色的髮絲出現了幾抹彩虹色澤，才下意識去找他的眼睛。金色的，他想，是最捉摸不出的時候。

李東赫面前的杯中注入了番茄汁，他看似平常地拿過面前的醃火腿腸放上麵包，突然又用那雙今日特別閃爍的眼睛看向他。下課你有魁地奇練習？李東赫問。你要來嗎？李馬克反問，對方卻只是哼了一聲不回答。一旁的Lucas看了看懷表，就大聲嚷嚷著誒我們該走了，Mark你記得教室怎麼走吧。

什麼？他慌張地站起來整理長袍，卻差點打翻桌上的熱薑茶。李東赫從對桌伸出魔杖，啪地一聲就讓濺出一半的液體乖乖回到杯中。

啊、謝謝。他忙要跨出椅子，又被按住了手腕。

你這大忙人，李東赫低著聲音說，一邊幫他翻好了襯衫領子。他大概又漲紅了臉，李馬克想，就像那日的李東赫的頭髮，火紅色的，像隨時要起火燃燒。

在萬應室接吻的那天，也的確像要起火；李東赫湊得很近，鼻頭在他眼裡都失了焦，他想不起那天他眼睛的顏色，只記得微微顫動的睫毛。

准是愣太久了，Lucas大力拍在肩膀上時他才又回過神。你說我們現在在哪啊？人高馬大的同齡朋友垂喪著一張臉，李馬克往四周看去，發現他們又站上了一條陌生的走廊。啊、那些樓梯。他懊惱地皺起海鷗翅膀一樣的眉毛，誰不知道李馬克最會迷路，對，偏偏眼前這個插班生沒見識過。Lucas看了看表，又看了看他的表情，乾脆揉著臉嚎了起來。

他們終沒逃過符咒學教授的嘮叨，外加一份500字的課外報告。李馬克抓著掃帚跟Lucas一前一後穿過草地，他的隊員們已經在空中等著姍姍來遲的搜捕手跟打擊手。馬克又迷路啦！隊長鄭在玹邊確認著護具，朝他擠擠眼睛就不再多說，他只好摸摸鼻子上了掃帚。李馬克從空中看了一圈，那個熟悉的身影沒有出現在看台的任何一個角落。

李帝努飛過來，用幾乎很難稱得上耳語的音量跟他說東赫說他不過來了，叫你吃完晚餐去老地方找他。

怎麼了？他反射性地皺起眉問。李帝努聳肩，說他又不會告訴我，你去了就知道。

喔，李馬克沒聽懂，還是假裝聽懂點了點頭。然而到了晚餐時間都沒在餐桌上遇到李東赫的時候他就覺得有些開始煩躁了，李帝努又是一副你別看我我不知道的樣子，大口把薯泥塞進嘴裡鼓著腮幫子。他又再問了一次，確認那人真的不是因為在教授的桌子底下放煙火炸彈被留下來勞動服務，才放棄從李帝努口中挖出更多他應該知道的消息。

李馬克心不在焉地用叉子戳著通心粉，想起三年級的時候李東赫拒絕在黑魔法防禦課站到那隻幻形怪的面前，而在課後被教授留了下來。他收到消息的時候談話還沒結束，就站在教室門外等。那人頂著灰炭色的頭髮，抱著課本跟亂糟糟的羊皮紙捲踏出教室時已經又是二十分鐘後。李馬克知道這人沒忘記那天他理當出席金道英學長主持的魔法史讀書會，因此在看見他的瞬間有些狼狽。你怎麼了？還為這種事跟教授唱反調？他自認為比起責備更像是輕微的抱怨，但李東赫卻在瞬間沉下了臉。

人都有恐懼，我特別不願意面對我的不行嗎？李東赫狠狠說完就要轉身離開，李馬克有些訝異，身體卻比腦袋快速抓住他的手臂。彼時他還沒有餘裕去處理那些見縫插針的情緒；他比他更臭脾氣，只是平常忍著掖著不被看出來。

李東赫很明白，所以在他表現出不明所以的怒意時卻笑了起來。

你知道你不可能永遠逃避這種事，他說。

我知道，李東赫抽回手臂的表情很漠然，他說，只是我也有選擇不要在人前開誠布公的權利。

冷戰一路延續至那年夏天的魁地奇決賽，李馬克從預賽開始就不在狀態，直到最後一刻他都以為李東赫會一如既往地出現在觀眾席最不顯眼的角落，頂著一頭鮮豔或不鮮豔的頭髮，他卻從來沒有錯放過。然而那天沒有。

於是他被搏格重重擊在腹部摔落掃帚的時候，第一次為自己糟糕的分心能力感到懊悔。

恢復意識的時候已經在醫務室了，他沒有馬上睜開眼，身旁坐著的人散著熟悉的味道，他還沒伸出手，就被高溫的手掌按了上來。

李東赫說，哥再休息一下再起來，平時不是沒多少時間可睡嘛。他聽他說完又嘆了口氣，忍不住伸手拉他，眼睛對在一起的時候李東赫竟露出了訝異的表情。

......我不知道你真醒了，李東赫屏著聲音說。

那時的李東赫是薑黃色的，他總是下意識地先去確認他的頭髮變成什麼樣的顏色，怒不可抑地向上竄或者垂頭喪氣，然後才是那雙眼睛。

他喊他的名字，東赫啊，那人就從凳子上溜下來半趴在床邊，很專心地聽他要說什麼。會痛嗎？李東赫問，他才後知後覺地去碰發疼的肋骨。

你摔下來，竟然只摔斷兩根肋骨，那人故作埋怨，黑色的眼睛卻異樣的閃爍著，李馬克想，就像是星空。

他忍不住嘆氣，用很低的聲音說，你終於到我身邊了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他的頭髮是淺橘色的，像是包裹鮮奶油的橘子蛋糕。他聽見他用松子般的嗓音咯咯地笑，說話時先張開嘴，才向這裡傾過上半身。

李馬克收到入學通知那年是在多倫多的家中，那是暑假中的一個平凡無奇的下午，他趴在地上試圖拼起一幅才正要開始的拼圖。那是一幅衛星拍攝的地球，他記得很清楚，在一片藍綠黑的拼圖海中找到正確的一塊合缺角上時那種心臟砰砰跳的感覺。他原先很專注，直到聽見玻璃窗上傳來的敲擊聲。

那是一隻貓頭鷹，準確地來說是烏林鴞，某次去露營的時候爸爸指著在低空盤旋的飛影告訴他的。

他跟牠的視線透過窗戶匯在了一起。那種感覺很神奇，他很難解釋是什麼讓他一點也不覺得這是個奇怪的主意，他是說，當他看到一隻貓頭鷹，用尖銳的爪為他帶來了一封信。李馬克安靜地走過去，烏林鴞歪著頭看他，將信箋扔在窗台上後，再次用喙戳了戳窗戶。

他別無選擇地伸手開窗，牠就飛入了屋後的樹林；那年他11歲，李馬克後知後覺地想，他們都在11歲的時候收到那封信，搭上前往魔法世界的列車，人生就交錯了起來。

他第一次見到李東赫就是在火車上。

那年李馬克升上二年級，爸媽在暑假結束前安排了兩個人的埃及旅行，擔憂地問他是否能一個人去搭火車。那當然不成什麼問題，他的第一年霍格華茲比想像中順遂地度過，即使隻身決心前往魔法學校就讀還是讓他有些寂寞，但這不造成太大的困擾。

他在發車前來到月台，上車後拎著隨身行囊尋找空車廂換長袍，卻被突然推開的車廂門嚇了一跳。飛撲出來的是一隻巧克力蛙，李馬克下意識伸手抓住，隨即就被迎面追出來的人撞倒在地。啊，抱歉抱歉，那人一骨碌爬起來，順手想拉他起來，卻差點被反作用力拖回地上。李馬克真正站起來拍著褲管的時候才有空抬起頭來，冒冒失失的男孩正在把巧克力蛙關回紙盒裡。他安靜地打量，比他矮了一個頭，皮膚是深一點的杏色，頭髮則是麥子的金色。那人抬起頭來，眼睛和他對上的瞬間他才發現與上一秒鐘有些微妙的不同。

我是東赫，李東赫。男孩伸出右手，他過了一會才反應過來是要與他握手，因此錯過了伸手的時機。我叫做Mark，他在男孩要轉身溜回車廂前搶著開口。

是顏色，他恍然地想。男孩從門邊稍稍轉過側臉，剛才還是金色的柔順短髮已經變成了焦化奶油的顏色，瞅著他的眸子亮晶晶的，不知道是短短的睫毛還是略微惺忪的眼瞼以致。那你要進來坐嗎，Mark？他聽見他問。

於是他說好。

不是那時候開始的，李馬克想，應該是更晚一點之後。分院儀式後李東赫的名字沒少出現過，隔著一條走廊的新生寢室就數他待的那間最吵鬧，時常要級長揮著魔杖讓他們熄燈才肯安靜下來（其實是我們學會了無聲咒，李東赫後來很得意地說）。李馬克不是很上心地惦記著，在交誼廳打過幾次照面，僅止於點頭寒暄，直到魁地奇院隊開始招新生的時候那個有著很多顏色的身影才又闖進了視線。

準確地說是待在場邊也太過搶眼。他陪我來的，日後成為優秀看守手的李帝努見他不停往場邊瞟去，有些多餘地開口解釋。是我室友，不是很喜歡運動，又愛湊熱鬧。

喔，我知道這兩個小夥子，彼時還沒接任隊長的鄭在玹靠過來說，第一次飛行課就危險駕駛繞著大湖飛了兩圈，把教授氣得牙癢癢的。

我們就是鬧著玩，李帝努靦腆地笑了笑。那很合理，李馬克沒來由地想，又去看坐在場邊用雙手撐著腮幫子的人。像是感應到他的視線一般，李東赫在那個瞬間抬起頭來，眼神又對在了一起。他緊張了起來，以為那人會向他揮手或者說些什麼，然而只是掀起嘴唇向他笑了笑。

晚餐桌上他卻突然來到他面前。嘿，Mark，說著就在他對面坐下，原來你是搜捕手。

嗯，他來不及應聲就被洋蔥湯嗆了一口，李東赫愣了下，見他沒事就笑了起來，眼睛從焦茶色慢慢轉深，最後融為夜空的色澤。

啊、抱歉，你說什麼？

我說，原來你是搜捕手，李東赫說話的時候慣性地噘起嘴唇，他稍微頓了頓，又在下一秒揚起笑容。帝努說葛萊芬多的搜捕手比我們大一歲，才入學一年就破了幾個紀錄。

我早該知道是你的，李東赫用信誓旦旦的語氣說。

他猜他的臉爆炸性地紅了起來，嚅喏著問為什麼，於是那人看起來又更愉快了一些。他的頭髮是淺橘色的，像是包裹鮮奶油的橘子蛋糕。他聽見他用松子般的嗓音咯咯地笑，說話時先張開嘴，才向這裡傾過上半身。

因為你幫我抓住巧克力蛙了嘛，李東赫說。

李馬克帶著他的斗篷走向七樓走廊，老地方沒有其他地方，除了萬應室之外不做他想。他仔細地在掛軸之間走了三遍，那扇門蹦出來的瞬間每一次都還是讓他很不習慣，遲疑了兩秒才碰上黃銅門把旋開。李東赫已經在裡頭了，明明佈置著沙發，還是喜歡坐在地毯上，鬆軟的短髮此刻是黑巧克力色澤，髮尾隨著後頸肌膚消失在高領毛衣的邊緣。

他繞過一地的雜物，半途李東赫才回過頭短短地看了一眼。來啦，說著在身旁的坐墊拍了拍示意他過去坐。

李馬克安靜地走了過去，才發現他手裡抱著一把吉他。李東赫歪著頭，用短短的手指壓吉他的弦，一邊撥出聲音試著調音。他注意到按在弦上的幾根手指有著淺淺的痕跡，李東赫一定也發現他注意到了，便在眼神交接時都闔著嘴唇不說話。

......你從哪弄來這個，他還是先投降，在他身旁坐下。

怎麼，喜歡嗎？李東赫歪過來，把吉他塞進了他的手裡。李馬克有些不知所措地抱住木質樂器，手指在音箱上不自在地敲了幾下。喜歡嗎？李東赫盤著腳，仰起臉來撐著下顎很堅持要問出一個答案。他點頭，他才如釋重負似地小聲呼了口氣。

你怎麼知道我想要一把吉他，他小心地問。李東赫輕輕哼了一聲，暑假的時候泰一哥教你了吧，我就是知道。他盯著他露出長袍下的雙腳，穿著紅黃相間的毛料襪，李東赫的手指搭在腳背上，他還是沒忍住，把那雙手抓過來在眼前端詳。

本來想當作聖誕禮物的，今天卻突然不想等到那個時候，李東赫說得很平靜，在他施力抓緊之前就抽回了手指，卻又突然笑了起來。彈個什麼給我聽吧，Mark。

他把吉他抱在懷裡，按著弦試著撥了幾下，李東赫靠得很近，像是鼻頭隨時會刮上來。李馬克嘆了口氣，還是把吉他在腳邊放下，小心地按住他的肩膀。李東赫抬起頭來，他要到很後來才知道當這雙眼變成夜色是因為與他的相同；他又靠近了些，讓鼻尖可以偏過頭就略過旁邊的肌膚。接吻每次都是那樣的：小心地讓嘴唇貼在一起，然後試探性地去找溫軟的舌尖，直到連呼吸都變得潮濕才慢慢停下。

李東赫平常喜歡嘲笑他純情，但到了這種時候總是安靜下來，像是聖誕樹下等著被拆開一樣精緻漂亮；此刻他又是紅色的，不是搶眼又張揚的紅，而是像小鍋裡煮著肉桂跟橙片的熱紅酒。

你的禮物放在我床頭，要來拿嗎？他屏著呼吸問。

他說好。

 

 


End file.
